A Different Version
by WinniethePoohLover
Summary: Sam Winchester had a past, which kind of ran into him when he was in Lost Creek, looking for a Wendigo. Little did he know, it would be the best thing that ever happened to him, despite him not wanting this life. First story, don't judge please.


**I don't own Supernatural. It doesn't belong to me. Just thought I'd do some drabbling. Don't judge. Positive comments are welcomed, negative, not so much but polite criticism is accepted. It's my first story, so cut me some slack please? Thank you.**

* * *

Ahhhhhh," the boy groaned as his back hit his bed and his school bag hit the floor.

Sam Winchester had just come home from his high school soccer game and was exhausted. His team had won, but he had hurt his foot in the process of making a goal.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to the hospital Sammy?" asked a concerned, yet amused voice.

Sam looks up from his bed into the concerned eyes of his girlfriend, Izzy Colace. He smiled as he shook his head no.

"Nah, it's just a little sore. Nothing a little no running on won't heal," he shrugged.

"Whatever you say, but. . . "

"Wha- OOFF! Izzy!" Sam cried as Izzy laughed for she had jumped on him, landing on his chest.

"Have any homework?" Izzy asked as she propped her head on her hands, which were on his chest.

"Well, except for a few questions from Mr. Erikson's class, players got off today," he said.

"Lucky, Ms. Kane had given us an essay that's due Monday, and she said it should be at least-"

Izzy had stopped talking as Sam had just pulled her head down and kissed her.

"As much as I love kissing you, we need to start on our homework," Izzy reminded him as she pulled away.

"Hey, it's your fault. You're the one who jumped on me," Sam justified with a smirk.

"Really?"

"Yes really," he said, pecked her lips and sat up. "Homework snack?"

"Oh, yes! I'm starving," Izzy replied as she took his place on the bed and sprawled on the bed.

"Be back in a minute," said Sam and he left his room.

"I'll count each second you're gone," she joked.

As he walked down the stairs into the kitchen, he smiled at his girlfriends' antics. _She's crazy_, he thought, _she's a crazy girl, but she's my crazy girl._

He turned on the kitchen light, glad for once his dad and brother were on a hunting trip and he had the house to himself. Now, to anyone else who would hear him say that, would think of it as a normal hunting trip, but Sam Winchester knew better. He knew his brother, Dean and father John weren't actually hunting animals. No, they were hunting demons. The type of spirits that would posses people and make them do unspeakable things or creatures that would kill people in horrific manners. That's what they did, and he knew they expected him to as well, as soon as he was finished with high school, which was a few more months.

Sam shook his head as he fished out some mustard and mayo from the fridge. He shouldn't be thinking about this, especially when Izzy was upstairs.

Sam smiled as he thought of his girlfriend. He had never been this happy in his life until she walked up to him.

They had met in the sixth grade, during English class as she was the new student. He remembered as her hand shot up at every question Mrs. Bryan had asked, making it known that she wasn't scared of knowing things, unlike everyone else in that class. After class, she had walked up to him and introduced herself as Isobel Colace, but she hated that name and told him to call her Izzy. And since then, he hadn't been able to shake her off, and not that he would. He loved having her around. She was a ray of sunshine in his dark, loveless world.

He had told her everything, everything with his family, except for the big secret: his family 'business'. Not that he didn't trust her, he just didn't want to scare her off. She was his reminder that things could be normal and love was something he deserved.

"Sammy?" He heard Izzy call out and made him snap out of his thoughts.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he called out as he quickly pulled together two turkey sandwiches on one plate.

"Hungry were we?" Sam asked as he entered his room.

"Very," she answered as she grabbed a sandwich from the plate and took a big bite. But before she could start chewing, she made a face, swallowed hard, and put the sandwich back down.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked concerned.

He was pretty sure he made it right and everything he used wasn't out of date.

"Did you put mustard in it?" she asked with a scrunched up nose.

"Yeah, but only one . . of them . . has. . . You took a bite of that one didn't you?" he smiled humorously.

"Yes, and it's gross. How can you eat it?" Izzy asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Just like you can eat all this mayo on yours, or mayo in general," he said as he took a bite of her sandwich and scrunched up his nose in distaste at all the mayo he put in it for her. "It's the olive theory actually."

"Olive theory? Pray tell what's the olive theory Sammy dear?" She asked as she popped open a can of soda he brought with him.

"Well, from what I know it's something like this: you hate olives, but I love them. We balance each other out. That makes us, the perfect couple," Sam explained as he put their sandwiches on the desk.

"Of course," Izzy laughs as she took a drink. "So, homework?"

"Homework," he agrees.

As they open their bags and take out their notebooks, Sam watched as Izzy takes out a pencil and starts writing as she makes herself comfortable on his bed. He took in her face, admiring each feature.

Her stormy grey eyes, that were downcast on her notebook with black eyelashes framing them in the most beautiful way possible, making them look mysterious. Her straight, curved nose, that was scrunched up in the cutest way he thought possible. Her pink tongue that kept darting out to lick her dark pink lips. And high structured cheekbones that always had a pale pink glow about them on her long pale face, which was surrounded by her long, black hair. He had never seen her wear make up except at the prom last year, where she looked like the most beautiful girl in the world.

"If you're done staring, maybe you won't mind starting on your work so we can finish and relax," she said, not taking her eyes of her notebook as she began writing but a half smile was beginning to pull up on her face, showing a small dimple. "Besides, a picture will last longer."

"I can't help it. You're just amazing and I can't believe you're mine at times, like right now," he replied as he layed down on his stomach, his hands folded under his chin, near Izzy's hips. "And I own a ton, thank you very much. But I prefer the real thing to the memories."

"Alright, I think you got hit in the head with a ball and I seemed to not have noticed," she said, her cheeks turning a rosy color as she put her notebook down.

"You're blushing," he teased.

"Am not," she said, her cheeks turning red as blood rushed up from her chest to her face.

"Sure, and I'm into guys," he said.

"Apparently we're not going to be doing any work today, so what do you want to do?" She asked as her hand went into his shaggy hair.

"That feels good," Sam moaned and his head fell into the comforter as her hand lightly scratched his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

Izzy had smacked his head lightly and was giving him an exasperate look

"Because Mr. Nerd, I'm not smart like you and I need to actually work to pass," she told him.

"Fine, fine. I won't distract you," Sam relented.

"Thank you. Now, what's Darwin's theory?" Izzy asked him.

Sam groaned in amusement. This was going to be a long afternoon.

**~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~**

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll always be together?"

Sam glanced down at his girlfriend, right into her stormy grey eyes, which unlike amusement and mischief it usually had, held worry and curiosity.

They had finally finished their homework by eight, thanks to the distractions Sam kept causing, and were laying in Sam's bed, Izzy's head on his chest, hands clutched to his shirt and his arms around her, absentmindedly stroking her hair.

"Well," Sam said as he looked back up, "I love you, and I know I definitely don't want you out of my life. So, unless you plan on running away with a Prince Charming instead of this sturdy knight, yes. We'll stay together."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. As long as you don't," she said against his chest as her hand tightened.

"Where is this coming from?" Sam asked curiously.

As long as he's known her, Izzy had never been the one to ask how long things were going to last, and he's pretty sure he had never given her the indication that he was going to leave.

"Nowhere," Izzy mumbled back unconvincingly.

"You know, you're a really good liar, except when you're lying to me. So fuss up. What's really bothering you?" Sam asked as he sat up, pulling Izzy along with him.

"It's nothing really. I'm just asking. Honestly," she answered, fidgeting with her wristband.

"Then why won't you look at me?" he countered.

"Sam, it's just sometimes, this," Izzy motioned between them with her hand, "feels surreal at to me."

"But it's not. You and me, we've been a thing for almost a year now Izzy, and friends way before that. Seriously. What's bothering you?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Just some girls being girls in the locker room. It's nothing new, really," Izzy shrugged.

"Izzy," Sam said, "what did they say?"

"Just that they can't believe a "stud" like you, likes a weirdo like me. And they used the word stud, trust me," Izzy joked.

"Well, you are weird," Sam started.

"Thanks for the ego boost Sammy."

"But, you are different. You don't mind getting down and dirty, you eat whatever you want and don't care what people say about you-"

"You're point?" Izzy asked.

"You're you. And I love that about you. I love that you're original. I'm pretty sure there's no one like you in the world," Sam finished.

"I love you too, and thanks. I guess I needed that," Izzy said as she leaned up and kissed him. "You really are the best."

"So are you. That's what makes us, the best couple ever," Sam said.

"Sure. And I find your brother attractive," Izzy joked.

"Hey! No joking about how attractive my brother is. You have no idea what he'd say if you said that in front of him," Sam warned her.

"Yeah, cause I'm into older and leather wearing dudes. Actually," Izzy put on a thinking face, "that _has_ been a fantasy of mine and he _is_ very saúve -"

"He put a move on you? Why that inconsiderate -" Sam started thinking of what he was going to do to his brother when Izzy started laughing. "What's so funny about this?" He could feel himself turn red.

"You! You're funny. And adorable, especially when you're jealous," Izzy cracked up.

"Well, it's not amusing. And it shouldn't surprise you. You do know like there is this huge line behind me that's waiting for me to fuck up so you'd leave me and they swoop in and be your knight in shining armor," Sam told her, sobering her up. "And I'm just trying my damned hardest that I don't fuck up. Cause I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm just hoping that even if I do mess up, you'd forgive -"

Sam had stopped talking because Izzy had just grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. He could feel her passion as she moved her lips against his and next thing he knew was that she was straddling him and his shirt was off.

"Izzy," Sam panted as she kissed down his neck, "we have to stop."

"Why?" She whispered against his neck, "don't you-?"

"Of course I do," he said as he pulled her back. He couldn't think when she was doing that and he needed to talk to her. "Trust me, this is hard to say no to. But I need to finish."

"You don't need to. You'll never fuck up. I know that. And even if you do, I'll probably will as well. We're both in this. You fuck up, I fuck up. So any future fuck ups you have, I already forgive you," Izzy finished.

"Ditto," Sam told her.

"Now," Izzy smirked, "shall we continue where you stopped me?"

"Continue all you want," Sam smiled, "but," and before Izzy could ask, he had flipped her over, with her ending up underneath him.

"I love you," he said as he moved a few strands of hair from her face and smiled down at her.

"I love you too," she replied as her hands went around his neck and pulled him closer. "No matter what," she finished.

"No matter what," he repeated.

Sam looked down at her and smiled. He really was lucky to have her he thought as leaned down and kissed her. And he would definitely show her that.

**~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~**

"Izzy?"

"Hmm?"

Sam chuckled as he remembered how their conversation started like that a few hours ago.

"What's so funny?" Izzy asked tiredly.

"Tired?" Sam asked amused.

"A little," she yawned and she snuggled into his body.

"Thanks," he replied as his arm tightened around her naked waist.

"Don't be a douche," she tiredly swatted his chest as he chuckled.

"Hey, you're the one who's telling that. I'm just taking it in," Sam justified.

"Oh yeah?" Izzy said as she propped herself on her arm. "Then what's with the 'I-just-banged-a-chick' look on your face? And eyes up here dude!" Izzy smacked his arm as he drew his eyes back to her face.

"Sorry," he shrugged with a smile, not sounding sorry, "if it's any consolation, I think they're very nice."

"Sam!" Izzy reprimanded.

"What? I can't help it! But, I don't exactly have the 'I-just-banged-a-chick' look. It's more of the, 'I-just-banged-my-girlfriend-and-she-loved-it' look," Sam justified. He tried to keep a serious look but he couldn't help but smirk. "You're tired."

"I know," Izzy groaned happily as she collapsed on him. "I hate you."

"I love you too," Sam smirked.

"Stop feeling so smug," she mumbled against his chest.

He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer as he chuckled.

"Well, if you weren't this tired, I probably wouldn't," he told her.

"Sure," she muttered in his chest.

Sam smiled and kissed her head. He glanced at the clock and saw it was reading 1a.m. _Hun? Five hours._

Sam tightened his arm around Izzy's waist. He really must've tired her out as smug feeling back. But it was gone as soon as it came. Sunday was the last day he had to be alone, and then his dad and Dean would be back and Izzy wasn't allowed to come over then. At least when his dad wasn't home. Dean didn't care much if she was over or not, but John did. He was worried that she'd become a distraction to him and he didn't want him to take her out of his life. Unless. .

"Hey Izzy," Sam broke the silence.

"Hmm?" He heard her reply.

"I have something to tell you. It's about my family," Sam started. He knew it was going to be hard, but he'd have to power through. He wasn't going to let this secret or his dad ruin his relationship with her. "You know how I said my brother and dad were on a hunting trip? Well it's not exactly the kind of hunting trip you'd think of. They. . . .hunt demons. And before you start to laugh or think I'm crazy, here me out. I'm not joking. They really do. And remember when I told you my mother died, well it wasn't a normal death. She did die in a fire, but it wasn't a normal fire. Something killed her and she was pinned to the ceiling and cut across the stomach. . And burned alive. So my dad had me and Dean train since we were young and . . . well, we can hunt as well. . . . So that's the big secret I had," Sam finished. He heaved a sigh and ran his hand up and down Izzy's arm, who snuggled in him deeper, making his heart skip a beat. "So, if you have anything to ask, go ahead. But just don't be mad at me okay. I knew I should've told you earlier but . . . Izzy?"

Sam hadn't heard her speak once since he started talking, even when he gave her the go. He looked down and realized that her breathing was deep and she was splayed all over him. He smiled softly.

"Guess you were tired. Goodnight. I love you," he whispered to her as he kissed her head, pulled her naked body closer to his and closed his eyes, keeping himself tightly bound to Izzy, who he knew would always keep him grounded.

**~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~**

Sam sighed once again as he drove past Izzy's house. He didn't realize it, but a few tears had leaked out of his eyes and he hastily wiped them away. He knew he should've told her, or at least asked her to come with him. He glanced at the passenger seat, feeling empty as the seat next to him. But he had to go. He didn't want that hunters life for him and getting an early acceptance to Stanford, wasn't something he was going to give up. Especially if it was a full ride.

The only thing he would regret leaving behind was Izzy. She was always there for him, but know, when he was sure she needed him as well, he left her.

He glanced outside and saw the turn left for the highway sign a mile away. He was officially leaving before he graduated. But that didn't matter, he had enough credits that a month more in high school wouldn't affect him.

Just one thing he wish he could've done different: taken Izzy with him, instead of leaving her behind without a word. When she would find out, she would be crushed. He could feel his eyes water up and obscure his vision, so he stopped his car on the side.

Sam felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. He couldn't stop himself as he cried for the first time since he was a child. He wish he could've taken her, but she had dreams of her own. A life of her own and he couldn't just uproot her life for him. He dug around his bag from the back and pulled out a picture.

Sam's tears became worse as he looked at the picture. It was of him and Izzy during the summer when they had gotten together. She was smiling at him as he was smiling at the camera. He could see the love in her eyes as she looked at him, her arms around his waist and and one of his around hers as he held up the camera. He looked at her face, taking every inch of her face, the small dimple on her cheek that you could only see if she was smiling like that, and if you knew her face well enough. He stuck that picture on the dashboard and ran a finger over her face as he took a deep breath.

Sam wiped his tears off and started the car again. He needed to leave now or his resolve would weaken and that was the last thing he wanted. He didn't want that life and he was going to make sure of it. He had to do this. It was his only chance. And he didn't look back as he drove onto the highway. He just hoped she got his present and didn't chuck it out.

**~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~**

_"Well, it's not amusing. And it shouldn't surprise you. You do know like there is this huge line behind me that's waiting for me to fuck up so you'd leave me and they swoop in and be your knight in shining armor," Sam told her, sobering her up. "And I'm just trying my damned hardest that I don't fuck up. Cause I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm just hoping that even if I do mess up, you'd forgive -"_

_Sam had stopped talking because Izzy had just grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. He could feel her passion as she moved her lips against his and next thing he knew was that she was straddling him and his shirt was off._

_"Izzy," Sam panted as she kissed down his neck, "we have to stop."_

_"Why?" She whispered against his neck, "don't you-?"_

_"Of course I do," he said as he pulled her back. He couldn't think when she was doing that and he needed to talk to her. "Trust me, this is hard to say no to. But I need to finish."_

_"You don't need to. You'll never fuck up. I know that. And even if you do, I'll probably will as well. We're both in this. You fuck up, I fuck up. So any future fuck ups you have, I already forgive you," Izzy finished._

_"Ditto," Sam told her._

_"But Sammy, you more than just fucked up," she said suddenly. "You broke my heart and killed me. You're the reason I'm dead."_

_Sam looked at her and saw her eyes were beginning to tear up as she suddenly flew up to the ceiling and was pinned there._

_"NO!" Sam shouted. He tried to get off from his bed but couldn't move._

_He watched helplessly as Izzy's stomach was sliced and blood dripped on him that mixed with his tear and as she began to burn alive._

Sam jerked awake. He looked around and glanced at Dean, who was driving. What am I thinking. _It's November 10 and that was five years ago and Izzy's alive. She hasn't died._

Sam blinked and rubbed his eyes as he noticed the radio's playing "Hot-Blooded" in the background.

"You okay?" Dean asked as he bobbed his head to the music.

Sam glanced at over at Dean and then looked away.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he muttered and Dean nods.

"Another nightmare?" He asked casually.

Sam awkwardly cleared his throat and shaked his head.

"Was it Jessica?" Dean asked.

"No," Sam whispered.

"Her?" Dean asked softly.

Sam just nodded. He knew Dean was not going to ask more about her. She's always had been a sore topic for him.

"You wanna drive for a while?" Dean asks.

Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Dean, your whole life you've never once asked me that," Sam tells him.

"Just thought you might want to," Dean mutters. "Never mind."

"Look, man, you're worried about me," Sam started, "I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay."

"Mm-hmm" Dean replies.

Sam just shakes his head and grabs a map.

"Alright, where are we?" He asks.

"We are just outside of Grand Junction," Dean replies.

Sam folds down the map and looks at the red **X** on the map next to some numbers: 35-111 and a the letter **i** on it.

"You know what?" Sam begins, "maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

"Sam, we dug around their for a week. We came up with nothing," Dean tells him. "If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica and mom -"

"We gotta find dad," Sam finished bitterly.

"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years," Dean glances at Sam, "it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do."

"It's weird, man. These coordinates he left us. This i," Sam says, "this Blackwater Ridge."

"What about it?" Dean questions.

"There's nothing there. It's just woods," Sam puts the map down, "why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

He glances out his window, noticing the board; _**WELCOME to Lost Creek Colorado. National Forest.**_

"Have you seen her since?" Sam asked

"Not since she graduated," Dean said.

"How'd she look?" he asked reluctantly.

"Well, she was smiling, which was a little unusual but other than that, she looked beautiful," Dean told him.

"Unusual?"

"It was hard getting a smile out of her when she found out you left. She didn't cry, just sort of went quiet and walked away. Didn't see her until graduation!" Dean told him, "then graduation came and she comes out with a smile and stuff, in a bright dress nonetheless, took her diploma and walked out. Didn't even wait for the official announcement to leave. Haven't seen her since. Her house was abandoned since and I think some new family has moved in since."

"How'd she take it? When she found out I left?" Sam asked.

"She went quiet, dude. Like real quiet. Walked away before I could ask how she was. Like I said, didn't see her until grad came. And even that, was for a few minutes. That's all there really is dude," Dean finished.

Sam glanced out the window again tried to discreetly wipe away a tear. Maybe there was a reason.

**~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~**

Sam stood as he watched Dean open the trunk of the Impala and then a metal toolbox and props it open with a shotgun. Sam leans in as he puts some guns in a duffle bag.

"We cannot let that that Haley girl go out there," Sam said.

"Oh yeah? What we gonna tell her?" Dean answered. "That she can't go in the woods because of a big, scary monster?"

"Yeah," Sam answered. He was still shaken up from what Mr. Shaw told them.

Dean gave him a look.

"Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not going to just sit this out," Dean told him, "now we go with her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend." Dean picked up the duffel bag.

"Finding dad's not enough," Sam said frustrated as he shut the toolbox and the trunk, "now we gotta babysit too?"

Dean just stared at Sam.

"What?"

"Look, I know what that guy gave a description of is like her, but that doesn't exactly mean it is her. She doesn't even know about these kind of things!" Dean said exasperatedly. He threw the duffel bag to Sam and walked away as Sam just stared at him.

"But what if it is her?" Sam whispered as he took out a photo from his wallet.

**~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~**

"Sam!"

Sam walked over to Dean, snapping a stick underneath his foot as he crouched next to him.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite," Dean showed him the marks. "But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird."

The both stood up.

"I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog," Dean said.

Dean walked back over to Haley as Sam stayed where he was. He looked around, when a slight shine glare caught his eye. He walked over to the tree's trunk and noticed something silver and metal there. He crouched down and moved away a few leaves when he suddenly gasped.

Picking it up, Sam turns the bracelet around, noticing the uniques charms on it, which he's only seen before with a special made **ICSW** in a heart charm on it. He clutched it tightly and stood up just as they hear a shout.

"Help! HELP!"

He watched as Roy lead the way toward the sound, while following him.

"Help! Somebody!"

They looked around and saw no one.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley said.

Everyone quieted down to listen.

"Everybody back to the camp," Sam told them.

They all walked back when they notice all their stuff gone.

"Our packs!" Haley cried.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone," Roy muttered.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley demanded.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help," Sam said.

"You mean someone, some nut job out there just stole all our gear," Roy stated.

He walked over to Dean.

"I need to speak with you. In private," he muttered.

He leaded Dean away from the group, but not far away.

"Good. Let me see dad's journal," Sam demanded.

Dean warily looks at him and hands him the journal as Sam turned the pages. He stopped when he saw the First Nations-style drawings.

"Alright. Check that out," he pointed out Dean.

"Oh come on, Wendigo's are in the Minnesota woods or, or Northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west," Dean told him.

"Think about it, Dean, he claws, the way it can mimic human voices," Sam said.

"Great," said Dean unhappily. He takes out his pistol and gives it a sad look. "Well then this is useless."

Sam walked past him toward the group but stopped.

"We gotta get these people to safety," said Sam.

They walked back to the group and Sam spoke out.

"Alright, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten . . . More complicated," Sam said.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it," Roy said.

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now," said Sam.

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders," Roy told him.

"Relax," he hears Dean say.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, alright? I'm trying to protect you," Sam said angrily.

Roy walked up in Sam's space.

"You, protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mom was still kissing you goodnight," Roy said bitterly.

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's going to hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here," Sam replied.

"You know you're crazy right?" Roy laughed.

"Yeah? You ever hunt a Wen-" but Sam was interrupted by Dean pushing him.

"Roy!" Haley yelled.

"Chill out, Sam. You need to keep a cool head if you want to save her," Dean whispered to Sam.

"Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look, Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him," Haley said.

Everybody quieted down.

"It's getting late," Dean broke the silence. "This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

**~S~W~I~B~S~W~I~B~S~W~I~B~S~W~I~B~S~W~I~B~**

Sam sat away from the group as Dean drew symbols in a circle around them and talks to Roy. He took out the bracelet from his pocket and fingers the **ICSW** charm, noticing the blood on the inside of the bracelet. He sighed and put it back in his pocket and looks out into the forest, he doesn't notice Dean walked over to him.

"You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" Dean asked.

"Dean -"

"No, you're not fine," Dean finished for him. "You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm suppose to be the belligerent one, remember?"

Sam paused and looked away.

"Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?" Sam asked as he looked back at Dean.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think dad's ever been to Lost Creek," Dean said.

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find dad. I mean, why are we still even here?" Sam said bitterly. "She's probably not even alive."

"This is why," Dean said as he held up John's journal. "This book. This is dad's single most valuable possession - everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business."

"That makes no sense," Sam shaked his head, "why doesn't he just - call us? Why doesn't he - tell us what he wants, tell us where he is? Tell us why She was here?"

"I dunno," Dean said honestly. "But the way I see it, dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it."

"Dean. . . no," Sam said. "I gotta find dad. I gotta find her. It's the only thing I can think about right now."

"Okay, alright, Sam, we'll find them, I promise," Dean told him.

**~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~**

Sam and Ben kept walking in the abandoned mine when Sam heard the floorboards freak under his feet. And before they knew what was happening, the floorboards had given out underneath them and they had crashed in a pile of bones. Sam looked around and saw some skulls near them. When Ben spotted them, he leaped back in fright.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay," Sam comforted him.

They looked up and noticed Dean and Haley hung to the ceiling by their wrists. Sam didn't waste time in running toward Dean.

"Dean!" He shouts. When Dean didn't move, Sam grabbed him and shook him awake. "Dean!" He shouted again.

Dean's eyes fluttered as Sam breath a sigh of relief.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean winced.

Sam cut Dean down and helped Ben take Haley down as well. They helped them over to a corner and sat them down. As Dean sat down, he made some pained noises.

"You sure you're alright?" Sam asked concerned.

"Yeah. Yep. Where is he? Dean replied.

"He's gone for now," Sam answered.

"Tommy," he heard Haley say and looks around to see him chained. She walked over to him and touched his cheek, he jerked away, earning a scream from her. "Cut him down!" She shouted at Sam.

He goes over, cuts him down and helps him to the floor.

"We're gonna get you home," he heard her whisper to him.

"Help her," he heard him try to say as he pointed behind Sam.

"Who?" Haley asked.

"Her," Tommy whispered.

Sam looked where he pointed and saw someone chained there as well. As he walked closer, he turned on his flashlight and pointed at her but dropped it as soon as he caught of her.

"Dean!" He shouted as he ran over to her.

She looked bad. There was dried blood all over her and her clothes had dirt and blood on them, her eyes were closed and her lips cracked beyond relief.

"Dean!" He shouted again, angrily this time. He picked up the flashlight and started cutting her down.

"What? Who's that?" Dean asked as he walked over to Sam.

"Izzy, it's her," Sam whispered as he cut her rope off. "She's alive."

"The why isn't she waking up?" Dean asked.

"Cause she's been here for almost a week," he heard Tommy say behind them. Sam picked her up and laid her down on an empty patch of ground. "She kept muttering things like 'that son of a bitch' or 'I'm going to kill it' or 'I hate this'. Kept popping in and out of consciousness," Tommy finished.

"Well, I'm going to kill that sonofabitch," Sam muttered angrily as he patted her cheek gently. "Wake up Izzy. Wake up."

"Here," said Ben as he handed Sam a bottle of water from their stolen gear. "She must be dehydrated."

Sam opened the bottle of water and put some in his hand and sprayed her face with it. After three tries, she finally fluttered her eyes and coughed.

"Where is that God-damn sonofabitch? I'm going to kill it," he heard her whisper. Her voice sounded hoarse.

Sam laughed in relief.

"Wait, how am I down," she said as she sat up. Then surprising the hell out of everyone, she pulled out a gun and pointed right at Sam.

"Easy! Easy, easy there. It's me. Sam. Not the Wendigo," Sam explained to her.

He heard her breathing pick up.

"Sammy?" She said softly.

"Yeah," Sam said. "It's me."

"Wha - " but before she could finish, she had begun to cough.

"Here, have some water," Sam handed her the water bottle and she gulped it down in seconds.

"As much as I love these reunions," Dean broke the moment, "we have to go."

"Right," Sam said. He helped Izzy stand up as Haley and Ben helped Tommy.

"Check it out," Dean said as he picked up a flare gun.

"That's mine," Izzy said.

"Flare gun," Sam said. "Those'll work," he grinned.

"Come on," Izzy said as she slightly limped toward the tunnel.

The others followed, with Sam and Dean in the lead, each with a flare gun and Haley and Ben helping Tommy, who was limping and Izzy in the middle, right behind Sam, when suddenly, they heard growling.

"Looks like someone's home for supper," Dean smirked.

"We'll never outrun it," Haley said, scared.

Dean looked back at everyone and shared a look with Sam.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean said.

"Yeah, I think so," Sam answered.

"I don't like where this is going," Izzy groaned.

"Too bad Bloody Mary," earning a glare from Sam," alright, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's going to get you out of here."

"What are you gonna do?" Haley asked him, but Dean just winked and walked in the other direction shouting out, "Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste _good__!" _And soon his voice fades out.

"He's an idiot," Izzy said.

"Alright, come on. Hurry!" Sam said as he wraped his arm around Izzy's waist and her arm around his neck and started to run down the tunnel, with the Collinses following them.

"Not necessary," Izzy said as he helped her.

"Just let me help you right now," he told her as they hurried down the tunnel.

They then hear growling behind them and Sam pointed the gun at it, lowered it and turned back to the Collinses and Izzy.

"Get out of here," he told them.

"Sam, no," Haley said.

"Not happening Sam," Izzy replied.

"Go! Go! Go!" Sam yelled. "Come on, Haley!" Ben said.

Izzy watched as Haley and Ben helped Tommy out and stared back at Sam.

"Izzy, go! Now!" Sam told her. He kissed her forehead and pushed her in their direction. She looked back at him and runs after the Collinses, down the tunnel.

"Come on, come on," Sam muttered as he stared down the tunnel, holding the flare gun at the ready to shoot.

He heard a growling behind him, heaved a deep breath and turned around. The Wendigo was right in his face. Sam shot at it, but missed. He threw the gun down and ran after the rest of the group.

"Sam!" Izzy shouted as Sam caught up to them.

"Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry!" Sam shouted.

They kept running until they reached the end of the tunnel.

"Shit," Izzy cursed.

"Get behind me," Sam told them.

They all hid behind him, surprised that he was big enough to hide all of them. Sam watched as the Wendigo approached them, slowly.

"That bastard's taking its sweet time," Izzy said behind him.

"Hey!" Dean shouted from behind the Wendigo.

It turned around and Dean shot it in its stomach. The flare went up and the Wendigo went up in flames.

"Not bad, huh?" Dean said.

"Thanks Hotrod," Izzy answered.

"No problem Bloody Mary," Dean replied.

Sam just grinned at them.

**~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~**

Izzy sat on the hood of the Impala, her head and arm bandage and her face clean of blood and dirt. She began picking dirt off of her shorts and vest, as Sam joined her.

"Do you think he's cheapening the moment?" Izzy asked casually, jerking her head in Dean's and Haley's direction, stopping her hand movement.

"Probably," Sam chuckled. "What were you doing out here anyways?"

"A job, Sam. It's something I've been doing for a while," Izzy told him, looking down. "A botched one, this one, so thanks."

"You're welcome. I found this," Sam said as he took out her bracelet from his pocket. "Thought you might want this back."

He took Izzy's un-bandaged arm and puts it on. He kept a hold of her hand, but doesn't look at her.

"Thanks," Izzy said.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"No, you can't do that," Izzy muttered. "It shouldn't be this easy for you. _I _shouldn't be making this easy for you," Izzy took her hand out of his.

"I know I fucked up, but I didn't know okay. I thought it would be easier. It wasn't. You were always in my mind. Even when I was with Jessica, who, by the way, died a few weeks ago. Even then, you were always on my mind," Sam told her.

"What do you expect me to do Sam?" Izzy said exasperatedly. "I'm not ready to be in a relationship after ours."

"Join me and Dean. I know you know your stuff. You know what's out there and if you've been doing this for a while, you must be good," Sam told her. "How long have you been doing this?" He added.

"Fifteen years. Total. Not counting the time I stopped," Izzy said replied.

"Oh. Wow," Sam said, totally stunned. "How's your head or general injuries, by the way?"

"Oh, it's fine. Just told not to strain the stitches much but, yeah and everything less will probably take a few days to heal, but I'm fine. So, uh, how was college? Heard you went to Stanford?" Izzy asked.

"Um, yeah, uh, majoring in law. What about you?" Sam replied.

"Went to NYU, majoring in law as well," Izzy muttered awkwardly.

"Oh. That's cool," Sam said.

"Sam, I hope you know, this doesn't make things right between us," Izzy told him. "You hurt me and I can't forgive you for that yet."

"I understand," Sam replied sadly. "I'd say I'm surprised, but I'm not. But, as long as there's a yet. I'll try my best."

"Thanks," Izzy replied.

They both sat in awkward silence as Dean finished up with Haley.

"Thanks Sam!" Haley said and Sam nodded.

They watched as Dean walked up to them and sat on Izzy's other side on the Impala.

"Man, I hate camping," he groaned.

"Me too," said Sam and Izzy at the same time.

They watched as the Ambulance closed the door and drove off, sirens on.

"Sam, you know we're gonna find dad, right?" Dean broke the silence.

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving, while you get to know our new partner, Izzy," Sam said.

"You joining us?" Dean asked amused as he tossed the keys to Sam. "Can you hunt?"

"Can I hunt? I think the question is, can you handle having your ass handed to you by a girl who's three times smaller than you?" Izzy smiled as she opened the back door.

"I'll guess we'll have to see that Bloody Mary, but first, we're getting you some clothes and a shower 'cause you ain't dirtying baby here," Dean told her.

"Baby, Hotrod? But I ain't going to complain about clothes and a shower. It's been five days. How in the world did you not want to throw me off?" Izzy asked as Sam started the car.

"Love Colace. Love," Sam smiled as he drove off.

**~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~S~W~I~C~**

* * *

**I know it wasn't that good, but please don't be mean. There were some parts not mentioned cause it wasn't needed, so sorry. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
